


Soft

by Esper_Found, SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Series: Soft Sentence Prompt Short Stories of Various Ships [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A rewrite of Canon because fuck Jeff Davis and the bullshit he tried to pass as a show, AN OVERLOAD OF FEELS, Adorable, Artist AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, College AU, Cora helps out in the background, Cussing, Cute, Derek Hale Being an Idiot, Derek Hale Has a Plan, Derek is Stiles personal trainer, Derek is a loving and supporting hubby, Derek is grossly in love with Stiles and vice-versa, Derek protecting Stiles, Dogs, Domestic, English Major Stiles, Fluff, Fluffy, Gyms, HUSBAND'S, Isaac makes fun of Stiles as usual, Kissing, M/M, Morning walks, Music major Derek, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Pack Cuddles, Pack Movie Nights, Rogue Omega, Scott acts like a good friend, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles tries to tell his feelings but Derek is an idiot, Stiles with Mitch Rapp hair, That 70's Show reference, Wow what a surprise, Yet another domestic chapter, also some kissing, but Derek loves him, cute drunken behavior, cute moments in the kitchen, derek plays piano, each chapter is standalone, escape room shenanigans, fireplace, mention of battle, mention of bruises, no surprise: they're married, stiles is stupid as usual, there's kissing and hand-holding, they can't sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esper_Found/pseuds/Esper_Found, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: A collection of Soft Sentence Prompt Short Stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esper_Found](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esper_Found/gifts).



> My girlfriend tagged me in [this post](https://www.belladoesrpmeme.tumblr.com/post/180521075371) and I've decided to write on it over my winter break.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> "I never noticed your eyes were this [colour]."

“I never realised your eyes were that red.”  
Stiles’ quiet voice nearly pulled Derek from the intense argument he was having with Peter. Nearly. He sounded slightly awed, and Derek could picture the look on his face - his jaw lax, head tilted a little to the left, eyes slightly unfocused. It was one of Derek's favorite looks on him, because it meant Siles found something new that fascinated him and Derek would get to learn all about it very soon. He enjoyed learning new things as much as he enjoyed hearing Stiles talk about them.  
He pushed the thought aside and curled his lip slightly, flashing his eyes once more at Peter. “You're not bribing a witch. That's fin-”  
Derek cut himself off as Stiles stepped in front of him, that look that weakened Derek's resolve on his face. Lithe fingers reached to touch his cheek, a small smile on Stiles’ face. “Flash them again.”  
Derek blinked, taking a deep breath as he held Peter's gaze. It wasn't difficult to flash them again once he saw his uncle's ridiculous smirk. He wasn't going to win.  
“They aren't bloodred. They're too bright. More of a… a scarlet, or cherry,” Stiles mumbled, moving his other hand up to hold Derek's face in his hands. “They're gorgeous. They aren't scary.”  
Derek finally broke the glare from Peter, focusing instead on Stiles with a slightly embarrassed smile. “Stiles, I love you, but I'm trying to keep Peter from doing something stupid.”  
“He's just going to do it behind your back. It's better you just let him and we know what happens, that way if something goes wrong we can help him and maybe not let him die,” Stiles waved dismissively in the direction of Peter before setting his hand back on the side of Derek's face. “Let me see them, again.”  
Derek let out a heavy sigh, casting one more glare at Peter before giving his full attention to Stiles. “You know we look extremely gay right now?”  
“Guess it's a good thing we're both bi. Now let me see your eyes.”  
Stiles’ voice rose to a slight whine towards the end of his demand. Derek had to oblige.  
“Make them stay, I wanna look at them.”  
“I can only do that if I shift. I don't want to, right now.”  
Stiles huffed and gave a little pout, brushing his thumbs over Derek's cheeks. “Then no kisses.”  
“About that,” Derek kissed Stiles quickly, smiling as he pulled away, “I don't need your permission. And I'm too tired to really care.”  
“Asshole,” Stiles huffed, his cheeks slightly flushed as he heard Lydia and Cora snickering to each other.  
“Yeah, but you love it.”  
“Nope. I love _you_ , your dumb laziness is an unfortunate side effect.”  
“And I love you, but your high-maintenance neediness is an unfortunate side effect.” Derek kissed Stiles’ nose and grabbed his wrists, squeezing them slightly before pulling them from his face. “I am happy to lay on the couch with you on me and play with your hair.”  
“I guess I can settle for that,” Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest in a teasing pout.  
Derek hummed happily and bopped Stiles’ nose before looking at Peter once more.  
“You'll discuss your bribery plot with Lydia. You don't get to do it until Stiles and I agree, understand?”  
“I will consider that.”  
Derek rolled his eyes and let Stiles drag him to the living room. Peter could wait until later. Lydia would keep him under control. It was time for cuddling and Parks & Rec.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Your heartbeat's really loud."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some escape room shenanigans!

“Your heartbeat's really loud.”  
“Yeah, well, no shit. We're in an escape room. I'm locked in a room with no definitive way out right now,” Stiles snapped, curving his thumbs over each knuckle to pop his joints and try to relieve some stress. He started pacing, continuing the movement with no more satisfying popping noises, his eyes wandering around the room with a slightly crazed look to them. “Why aren't you freaking out?”  
“The walls are thin. If there were any actual danger I could break through them and get us out.”  
“Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because now I'm also worrying about possible property damage costs and possibly my dad showing up to arrest us for said property damage if I can't calm down and you go all wolf to try and get-” Stiles trailed off, looking down at his hand. Derek was holding it.  
“Your heart's still beating fast,” Derek murmured, a smug grin on his face.  
Stiles narrowed his eyes and looked up at Derek. “What exactly is it you think you're doing?”  
“I'll say 'no homo’ if it makes you feel better about the situation, but I didn't peg you for the type. Actually thought you'd like it.”  
“And what if I do?” Stiles perked his brow and laced their fingers together, squeezing Derek's hand.  
“I just might have to kiss you later, once you figure out the obvious flaws in the room and get us out. I really don't want to get sheetrock on these jeans. They're one of my favorite pairs.”  
Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes, stepping closer to Derek and looking around the room. “Obvious?”  
“Yeah. I know you'll be able to find it.”  
Stiles nodded and squeezed Derek's hand before letting go of it to walk around the room. He lifted up cheap plastic decor that was designed to make the room look antique. Decorated fine china sets and weird fruit bowls, wool rugs printed with a pattern similar to antique woven floor rugs. Plywood dyed and fashioned into a faux oak armoire, even the bed's “cast iron” was cast from pipes painted with a shiny silvery metallic paint - one of the corners was chipped and rubbed away to show plastic underneath. There were scrapes in the floor that curved away from the wall, lining up with each leg of the bed. He grabbed the side of the headboard and pulled back, grimacing at the annoying squeak of the PVC on the laminate wood flooring.  
“See if you can find the other two. That one leads to another room instead of the exit.”  
Stiles nodded and pushed the bed back in place. He grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed it softly before stepping to the exact opposite side of the room. He lifted a tea kettle and raised his brows when a hidden door opened. “Sweet. Seems like I'm actually lucky, after all.”  
“That's not an exit. It leads to an empty room that will get you a default loss.”  
“Oh, shit. So the universe still prevails. Dammit,” Stiles frowned slightly, reaching for Derek's hand and tangling their fingers together.  
“At least we're not on the brink of death, this time.”  
“True,” Stiles nodded, stepping in close to Derek and sighing softly.  
“Are you going to find the third one any time soon? I really don't want Peter to beat us out and have to listen to his annoying boasting.”  
“Yeah, give me a second. Just enjoying this.”  
“I plan on holding your hand even when we get out, if that's what's making you take so long.”  
“How do I know you're not just saying that to get us out of here?” Stiles asked quietly, staring at anything but Derek.  
“Because your heart keeps beating really loud every time I hold your hand. Want to know a secret?”  
Stiles glanced up at Derek and nodded slightly.  
“My heart beats really loud every time we hold hands, too.”  
Stiles’ breath caught, his eyes dropping to Derek's lips, his bunny teeth showing in his small smile. “You promise to kiss me when we get out?”  
“More than once. I might even have to date you.”  
“That seems a bit forward, Derbear.”  
“Don't call me that,” Derek muttered.  
“No promises,” Stiles grinned, squeezing Derek's hand before reaching behind him and lifting the teacup beside the tea kettle. A door opened on an adjacent wall and they could hear some cheering from the workers.  
“How long did you know about that?” Derek was smiling dumbly.  
“Since the first time I walked around the room,” Stiles winked, grabbing Derek's hand and leading him from the room. He gave an over-exaggerated bow once they entered the main room. “Looks like we're the first ones-”  
Derek cut Stiles off with a swift kiss. When he pulled away, Stiles’ eyes were still closed and his lips were parted.  
“Your heart's beating pretty loudly, now,” Derek murmured, brushing his thumb over Stiles’ cheek.  
“Yours is beating just as hard,” Peter scoffed, patting Derek's shoulder. “I see your plan worked.”  
“Your plan?”  
Derek shushed Stiles with another kiss, laughing quietly at his half-assed glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I Tumbl](https://www.squishysterek.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You asleep?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some grouchiness, dogs, and fireplace cuddles.

“You asleep?”  
“Derek, I swear to fucking _God_ if you don't shut the fuck up, I will actually murder you.”  
“Someone's cranky,” Derek snickered, rolling over and holding Stiles’ waist. “You didn't sleep last night, either?”  
“I kept tossing and turning, what the fuck do you think?”  
“You're a restless sleeper, Mr. Cranky-pants. I can't ever tell when you're asleep.”  
“How are you in a good mood?” Stiles huffed, rolling to face Derek and cuddle up to him, groaning happily at the warmth radiating from him.  
“It's 5 A.M. Want to go for a walk? We could take the dogs.”  
“I guess it's better than bitching and moaning from the bed. They always like walks.”  
Derek chuckled at the exaggerated groan as Stiles sat up and cracked his back. His smile turned warm as Stiles let out a dinosaur-esque squawk as he stretched.  
The dogs sat up and perked their ears, tails wagging. The youngest got up and walked over, whining happily at him. Stiles mimicked the noise back, laughing happily as she bowed in a playful stance, tail wagging ridiculously fast. The other dogs barked and stood up, prancing over to Stiles’ side of the bed.  
“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Does anyone wanna… go for a walk?” Stiles asked quietly, laughing happily at their perked ears and lolling tongues as they hopped around him. “We've gotta get ready and I can't do that with my dummies all over my feet,” Stiles huffed, laughing as their Great Dane, Peanut, jumped up and rested her front legs on his shoulders and licked his face. “Come on, baby girl. I've gotta get ready so I can take y'all out. So does daddy.”  
Stiles gave Derek a pointed look after that, and the older man groaned and rolled over to Stiles' side of the bed before getting up, scratching at their oldest dog's ears. “Hey, old man. You excited to go out today?”

  


The walk was simple and uneventful, Derek walking the three older dogs while Stiles kept himself busy with the younger two. They met a Rottweiler on the way that Stiles stopped to pet, laughing softly as their newest and smallest rescue, an old terrier that looked like a druggie going through withdrawal, had to be held by Derek. He was barking non-stop and scaring the larger dog. His owner had laughed as well, petting the Rottie's head. They'd continued on with no other exceptional events after that, making it home in one piece.  
After taking their leashes off Stiles joined the dogs by the fireplace, grunting as Peanut stepped on his stomach before laying across his body. Their oldest, Sammy, curled up by Stiles’ shoulder, resting his head over his neck. The two siblings, Lili and Rome, curled up on the side opposite of Sammy. Frackles, their crazed terrier junkie in withdrawal, climbed onto Stiles’ chest and circled three times before settling on the center of his chest. The dogs were asleep in minutes, Stiles starting to doze off with them.  
Derek had started a load in the wash before he came to sit behind Stiles’ head. He tried to listen to see if his breathing was sleep deep, but the dogs were snoring too loudly to tell.  
“You asleep?”  
“No,” Stiles sighed quietly, peeking open his eyes to look up at his husband.  
Derek smiled putting, laying down perpendicular to Stiles head. He reached over and started carding his fingers through the younger man's hair, watching the fire lazily. “I'm sorry you're not sleeping, baby.”  
“ 's okay. I might be able to if you keep petting me,” Stiles mumbled, yawning wide before tilting his head back to nuzzle against Derek's palm. He smiled and scooted closer, curving his body around Stiles’ head and the dogs, reaching his other hand forward. One went to Stiles’ hair while the other traced patterns over Stiles’ face. Sammy moved to curl up against Derek's chest, nuzzling his face in Stiles’ hair.  
Stiles eventually drifted off, snoring quietly. Peanut stirred and got up, moving to nuzzle in under his arm against his side before falling asleep as well, only slightly stirring Stiles.  
Derek managed to snap a selfie with everyone in it, sending it to Cora and Sheriff Stilinski with a wide-toothed smiley emoticon. He shut his phone off after that and got comfortable before drifting off himself.  
They were finally able to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I Tumbl](https://www.squishysterek.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I like this, being so close to you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment! Some slight trigger warnings for some implied battle and then mention of bruises.  
> I now have a lovely beta reader/proofer helping me out and I can't be more grateful for everything I'm getting help with! ♥  
> maevewren on AO3 | [sterekmarryme on Tumblr](https://www.sterekmarryme.tumblr.com/)

“I like this, being so close to you.”  
“Stiles, we're hiding from a rogue omega in a closet in an abandoned cabin. You can't honestly be-”  
“Nah, I still like it.”  
“Are you okay?” Derek frowned, shifting to wrap his arm around Stiles’ torso when he set his head on Derek's shoulder.  
“I'm used to being on the brink of death at this point. It's given me time to acknowledge why I never freak out any more.”  
Derek furrowed his brow but squeezed Stiles’ shoulder, shaking his head in disbelief. “You're weird, Stiles.”  
“Yeah, but you like it. Otherwise you'd have pushed me away by now.”  
“We're hiding from a feral creature right now, don't analyze me and all of my actions.”  
“Too late,” Stiles smirked, looking up at Derek with a loopy grin. “Kiss me, maybe I'll stop talking.”  
“Then I'd have to deal with you being smug.”  
“Yeah, but you'd be kissing me a lot more after that, doesn't it seem like-”  
Derek covered Stiles’ mouth with his hand and stared at the door, narrowing his eyes. He'd heard… something out there. Stiles huffed and licked Derek’s palm, who in turn flashed his eyes at Stiles, glaring him down. The younger man's eyes went wide and he took in a shaky breath, his hands moving to grab Derek's shirt.  
A rustling sound right outside the door broke the intense eye contact and Derek shoved Stiles behind him as best he could in the small space they were in. He shifted and snarled before pushing the door open and leaping through the opening.

Stiles poked at a bruise on Derek's cheek, grinning at the half-assed growl he got in response. “You leapt out at an alpha, all for me?” he cooed teasingly, reaching for the salve Deaton had brought them after they had safely returned to the loft. He spread it over the bruise on Derek's cheek, smiling warmly at him. “My hero.”  
Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes, tilting his head for Stiles to spread the salve over another bruise along his neck. “Thanks for realizing who it was and getting me to stop.”  
“If I hadn't he would have kicked your ass proper. You're welcome,” Stiles grinned even bigger this time, grabbing an ice pack and setting it on Derek's shoulder. “He did all of this-”  
“When I got distracted by you,” Derek muttered, looking away from Stiles with a barely hidden pout.  
“Hm, pobrecito,” Stiles cooed again, this time kissing Derek's temple. “Thank you.”  
“For getting my ass kicked for listening to you? You're welcome.”  
“Thanks for jumping blindly into battle for me,” Stiles corrected him with a low chuckle, pushing Derek's hair back from his face with a fond smile. “My brave, idiotic hero.”  
Derek huffed and stood up, glaring down at Stiles where he was perched on the corner of his coffee table.  
“I'm still waiting for that kiss I mentioned earlier.”  
“Maybe next time.”  
Stiles let out a long suffering sigh, leaning back on his hands against the table. “Maybe I'll just have to bring in a threat myself.”  
“You wouldn't be that reckless.” Derek rolled his eyes, moving to walk away. Stiles grinned and hooked his leg behind Derek's knee, pulling him to fall forward against the table and catch himself on Stiles’ shoulder. “That was a threat right there. You nearly fell, but I managed to catch you.”  
“ _I_ caught _myself_ on you,” Derek retorted, glaring down at a smug looking Stiles.  
“I was still important in the saving here. There was danger. And I want my kiss.”  
“You're ridiculous.”  
“Yeah, but you are, too. Now kiss me, you fool.”  
Derek rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them, humming happily at the little surprised squeak Stiles let out as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.  
They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat, the two of them turning to see Scott standing in the entryway with a smirk on his face. “Took you guys long enough.”  
Stiles huffed and looked away with an embarrassed smile while Derek growled non-threateningly. “Then why did you have to interrupt.”  
“Because everyone is coming over in a few minutes to go over the last attack and what to do with the omega. Get decent and don't look stupid in front of everyone.”  
“You say that, and about 15 minutes after the meeting someone's going to find you and Kira making out in one of my spare rooms,” Derek muttered, helping Stiles up off the table and pulling him against his chest.  
“You're just pissy I finally caught you doing something _scandalous_.”  
“Fuck off,” Derek huffed, nuzzling his nose into Stiles’ hair before letting go of him and stepping away.  
“Should I clean up your coffee table? Hide the evidence of you not being an untouchable badass gloomy hero-with-a-tragic-backstory after all?” Stiles smirked, grabbing Derek's hand and twining their fingers.  
Derek narrowed his eyes, barely able to contain a smile. “Yeah. Then we can make out on it later.”  
Stiles grinned and kissed Derek's cheek, sighing softly. “You should probably put on a shirt before everyone gets here.”  
Derek rolled his eyes and turned away, stifling a scoff as he saw Stiles throw his hands up in victory. “Watch it, or you won't be getting anything later.”  
“As if I'd let you get farther than kissing. I'm classy, I deserve _at least_ one dinner before you defile me.”  
Derek snorted in amusement, shaking his head. “ _Classy_.”

For the remark alone Stiles made Derek wait five dates before they did anything more than kiss. Derek was happy to wait and drive Stiles insane in the meantime. They could both have their fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I Tumbl](https://www.squishysterek.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Your hair keeps falling into your eyes, do you know that? Here, lemme just-”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun artist AU with cute and cuddly Sterek. Imagine Stiles with Mitch Rapp's hair(American Assassin). And now enjoy some banter and fluff.

“Your hair keeps falling into your eyes, do you know that? Here, lemme just-”  
Stiles huffed and leaned away from Derek's helping hands, shaking his hair back out. “Of course I know it's down. It has to fit my aesthetic. It's not a phase.”  
Derek snorted in amusement, shaking his head. “Okay, Edgy McMyChemicalRomance. Tone it down over there, there's only so much emo this apartment can contain.”  
“You're just jealous my hair looks better than yours for once in our lives. Not used to being staged up by the ratty little sheriff's kid that has the buzzed hair, are ya?” Stiles smirked, leaning over to kiss Derek softly. “Because if so, get your shit together. I'm not supposed to be the hot one in this relationship.”  
“I actually prefer it that way. Jealous glares at strangers are easier than pissy self-defense glares.”  
“People still stare at your ass, baby, you're just more distracted by them staring at mine now.”  
“Speaking of your ass, since when does it look almost as good as mine?”  
“Since I've been giving tours at the museum and running laps up and down stairs with tour groups,” Stiles winked, bumping Derek out of the way as he started blending out the corners of his painting.  
“I guess I can't complain too much. It's nice to look at and to hold,” Derek murmured, stepping up behind Stiles and sliding his hands in Stiles’ back pockets.  
“I didn't say you could touch my butt.”  
“You always touch mine without asking,” Derek chuckled, setting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder and watching him paint.  
“You would stoop to my level? Derek Hale, I expected better of you.”  
“Oh, go fuck yourself.”  
“How about you don't be such a coward and fuck me yourself?” Stiles was grinning smugly at his painting, adding the finishing touches to the canvas.  
“That can be arranged,” Derek smirked, turning and nipping Stiles’ earlobe. The man in his arms let out a happy hum, leaning back against him a bit more heavily.  
“Then get to it.”  
“Oh, love, we can't. Not with your latest masterpiece unfinished! It is to be unveiled tomorrow,” Derek sighed out heavily, feigning a disappointed look. “We could not jeopardize your career because you want me to fuck you.”  
“True. I'm also not in the mood,” Stiles chuckled, sighing happily as Derek's arms now circled his waist.  
“Now you're just being mean,” Derek mumbled, pretending to pout and hiding his face in the curve of Stiles’ neck. “I can't believe you'd lead me on like that.”  
“Says the man with an almost non-existent sex drive,” Stiles scoffed, giggling and shying away as Derek rubbed his beard over Stiles’ neck in a ticklish manner.  
“Stop being right, you ass.”  
“Just because I have one, doesn't mean I am one.”  
“Bullshit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I Tumbl](https://www.squishysterek.tumblr.com/) and so does my [lovely beta reader](https://www.sterekmarryme.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You're so, so, so pretty."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning: mentions of drunken behavior, mentions of hickeys
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy some adorable drunk Stiles head over heels - and foot in mouth - for Derek!

“You're so, so, so pretty.”  
“Thank you, Stiles. Now get in the car.”  
“But if I do I don't get'a see your pretty face,” Stiles pouted, grabbing Derek's face and leaning in close with a dopey smile. “Such a pretty, pretty face.”  
“So you've said,” Derek chuckled, grabbing Stiles’ shoulders and carefully maneuvering him to sit in the car.  
“The girl making the drinks said so, too. Said I was lucky. She's wrong. I'm luckiest of all! My Derek, my pretty face to always look at.”  
“ _Your_ Derek?” Derek raised his brow, leaning with his arm against the top of the car as he made sure Stiles buckled in.  
“Yep yep yep! All mine. Got a ring and some hickeys to prove it!” Stiles mumbled, holding his hand up and nearly smacking Derek in the face in the process. Derek laughed softly and grabbed his wrist, kissing his knuckles affectionately before standing up and shutting the door.  
Stiles leaned forward and pressed the side of his face to the glass, blowing a kiss to Derek through the window.  
“And I've got a drunken idiot,” Derek smiled and shook his head in amused disbelief, rapping his knuckle against the glass where Stiles was before he walked around to get in.  
“Babe, I have to buckle before you can try to grope me.”  
“Not true. I can grope you whenever I want. We're married. You did this to yourself.”  
“That doesn't sound right to me.”  
“I just want your hand to hold. Let me be gay.”  
“You're bisexual, Stiles.”  
“No. It's an underwear term.”  
“A what?” Derek snorted, grabbing Stiles' hand and twining their fingers.  
“It's all-encompassing. Covers everything.”  
“You could get 'all-encompassing’ but not 'umbrella’? That's talented.”  
Stiles smiled stupidly, pulling Derek's hand to his face so he could kiss the back of it. “All yours, baby. All yours.”  
“And I've hit the jackpot,” Derek muttered teasingly, rolling his eyes and reaching around with his free hand to push the start button for the car.  
“Damn straight.”  
“Neither of us are.”  
“Shut the fuck up and get us home so I can kiss your stupid pretty face proper.”  
“Your wish is my command.”  
“That was gay.”  
“We're in a gay relationship.”  
“Shut up and drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my [lovely beta reader](https://www.sterekmarryme.tumblr.com/)!  
> I still [Tumbl](https://www.squishysterek.tumblr.com/), too ♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I just - I'm breathless, okay? When I'm with you, it happens.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. 3 chapters written in a day. I had fun. And thanks to my lovely lovely lovely [beta reader](https://www.sterekmarryme.tumblr.com/) for working with me and always encouraging me ♥.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this, as school starts for me on Jan. 16! I will be using this as a distraction from classes until the Steter Reverse Bang, which it will be a distraction from classes _and_ the event! Oopsie.

“I just - I'm breathless, okay? When I'm with you, it happens.”  
“I thought Scott was the one with asthma. Do you have an inhaler?” Derek asked, slowing down his treadmill enough to maintain a jog and look over at Stiles.  
“I - no. That's not - what?” Stiles shook his head, his brow furrowed. “What do you think -”  
“Am I just pushing you too hard in our workouts?”  
“Derek, stop the damn machine and make eye contact with me.”  
Derek rolled his eyes and slowed the treadmill down until he could step off easily, grabbing his towel and rubbing the sweat from his face. “What can I do for you, Your Highness?”  
“I feel like someone I pay shouldn't be sassing me like that,” Stiles huffed, looking away from Derek and crossing his arms over his chest awkwardly.  
“I only give what I get. Now, what was so important I had to stop my workout?”  
“Forget it.” Stiles turned to walk away but Derek grabbed his arm and held him in place.  
“No. Stiles, tell me. If you're having breathing issues when we work out I need to know and you need to get it checked out. C'mon, Cora's an EMT and can give you a quick checkup. I'm not going to visit you in a hospital because you won't tell me what's wrong.”  
“It's not a medical issue,” Stiles mumbled, shaking off Derek's grip. “Trust me, I know it isn't.”  
“Then what the hell is it?”  
Stiles narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to Derek. “I'm breathless around you.”  
“Is it my deodorant? Are you allergic -?”  
“He's breathless when he's around you, dumbass. You take his breath away. It is a heart problem, but it sure isn't medical,” Cora snickered, smacking Derek's shoulder good naturedly. “You're lucky people find you so attractive, dude.”  
“What? I don't -”  
“Fucking forget it,” Stiles huffed, shaking his head and pushing past Derek. “I'm going to get lunch with my dad. I'll see you next week.”  
“Wait -” Derek frowned, turning after Stiles. “What does it mean?”  
“God, stop fucking playing clueless. I get it, okay? _Fuck_ ,” Stiles hissed, his shoulders stiff as he stepped outside.  
“You can't be serious right now, Derek. Are you just not into him?”  
“What the actual fuck is everyone talking about?” Derek muttered, walking back to his treadmill, Cora on his heels.  
“You aren't serious? You really don't know what he means?”  
“I have no fucking clue what anyone is talking about,” Derek muttered, stepping up onto his treadmill to resume running.  
“It means he likes you. You are an actual, real life idiot. Oh my god!” Cora laughed, throwing her head back with the force of it. Derek stopped running, letting the treadmill roll him to the end before he stepped off.  
“He what?”

Stiles sighed shakily as he stood in front of the doors to his gym, running his eyes over the building before reaching for the door handle. Before he could grab it, however, the door opened and Derek stepped out, looking extremely uncomfortable. Here comes the rejection. Stiles squared his shoulders and looked off to the side, clenching his jaw. He could take it.  
“I don't get breathless around you, but there's this annoying thing that happens where my jaw hurts because I clench it so much when you're around. Because I find you attractive and endearing and your annoying jokes just might actually be funny.”  
Stiles slowly met Derek's gaze, giving him a calculating once-over. “Really, now?”  
“Yeah. I didn't… I didn't know what you meant last week, and I'm sorry. It confused me.”  
Stiles huffed out a relieved laugh, shaking his head. “Bullshit. You just didn't know what to say, did you?”  
“No, I didn't know what it meant. Cora had to tell me. She hasn't let me forget it.”  
“Why didn't you call me, then?”  
“Would it make me sound even stupider to say I wanted to tell you in person?”  
“You could've texted me and told me that.”  
“You've got a point. How would I have worded it though? ‘Come back I have to tell you something’? You probably would've never set foot here again.”  
Stiles smiled endearingly and stepped into Derek's space. “I guess I'm not the stupidest one, here. Cora was right, it's a good thing you're attractive.”  
“I know more about your body than you do. I know some things,” Derek huffed, slipping his arms around Stiles’ neck.  
“There are things about my body you don't know just yet,” Stiles winked, leaning forward and pressing their lips together swiftly. “But I guess I can let you get to know them, as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I Tumbl](https://www.squishysterek.tumblr.com/) and so does my [lovely beta reader](https://www.sterekmarryme.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You make my heart beat so quick.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun, short, sweet, and cute. Only trigger warning I can think of is Derek crowding Stiles against a corner, for anyone that's had that as an issue.  
> Other than that, I hope y'all enjoy! :D
> 
>  

“You make my heart beat so quick.”  
“We've been married for two years, shouldn't you be over that by now?”  
“No, I'm still petrified you're going to fall off the fucking counter and hurt yourself like I keep telling you,” Derek muttered, grabbing Stiles’ hips and pulling him down from the countertop. “What do you need? Either I'll get it, or you're using the ladder.”  
“Nah, let him up there. He likes feeling tall,” Isaac snickered, laughing and ducking a playful hit from Stiles as he walked by.  
“I don't give a damn what he likes to feel, I'm tired of it.”  
“Wow, the romance is still alive,” Stiles grumbled, squealing and trying to get out of Derek's grip when he nipped at Stiles’ jaw.  
“Stop being such a little shit and just tell me what you wanted,” Derek growled quietly, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Stiles’ neck.  
“I wanted the deviled egg platter you keep on the top shelf,” Stiles murmured, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck as he pressed a soft kiss to his skin.  
“Now, why should I get it for you? You've been an ass.”  
“Because you love me?” Stiles answered a bit unsurely, squeaking indignantly as Derek blew a raspberry on his neck and let him go. Stiles squawked as he ungraciously fell backwards against the counter, barely catching himself from falling on his ass.  
Derek chuckled and grabbed the platter for Stiles. He didn't even flinch when he felt his ass get slapped, but simply winked over his shoulder at the playful glare Stiles was sending his way. He set the platter on the counter before turning around and crowding Stiles against the center island in the kitchen.  
“Do you think I can trust you not to climb on the fucking counter any more?”  
“Hm, nah. I'm enjoying all of this attention,” Stiles grinned, kissing Derek quickly. “More of an excuse to climb on the counters and dance all over them.”  
Derek groaned and nipped at Stiles’ nose playfully. “Guess whose heart is beating fast now?”  
“Both of ours, because you're all close and personal and I'm smiling,” Stiles murmured, booping Derek's nose before wiggling out from between his arms and making his way to the fridge.  
“Touche. Make me some with jalapeños.”  
“I guess I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I Tumbl](https://www.squishysterek.tumblr.com/) and so does my [lovely beta reader](https://www.sterekmarryme.tumblr.com/) ♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You always know how to make me smile."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get better at being okay to Scott. The Scott I write doesn't have to be the annoying/shitty version the show writers pulled out of their ass. (Quick Disclaimer: I don't speak for my beta reader in regards to views on Scott. Don't give her shit like some of y'all give me •.•)
> 
> Anywayssssss I hope y'all enjoy some pack movie night cuddles.

“You always know how to make me smile,” Stiles murmured, tracing a mindless pattern over Derek's arm and hand.  
“That's my ultimate goal in life. Now I don't have to worry about anything else.” Derek smiled small, leaning over to kiss Stiles’ forehead. He shifted to wrap his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, adjusting the blanket so it still comfortably covered the two of them.  
Stiles hummed happily and settled his head on Derek's shoulder. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Stiles,” Derek chuckled, shifting a bit in his seat.  
“Do you two mind shutting up?” Isaac hissed, tossing a few kernels of popcorn at Stiles and Derek where they were huddled together.  
Stiles giggled and closed his eyes. “You're just jelly I have a cute-ass boyfriend and you're stuck friend-cuddling Jackson.”  
“We could be dating, you don't know that,” Isaac huffed, glaring at the amused snort Jackson let out at the statement. “Hey, come on!”  
Derek chuckled and tossed a kernel back at Isaac, smiling proudly at the amused noise Stiles made when it landed in the younger kid's hair.  
“Nice aim.”  
“Just making good on my life goal,” Derek winked, smiling fondly as Stiles rolled his eyes and tried to hide his blush.  
“And I thought Scott was gross with his feelings,” Kira huffed from behind them. Everyone had their own degree of pained groan to let out, with Jackson straight out laughing.  
“Derek has nothing on Scott.”  
“He does. Just not in public,” Stiles said proudly, slipping his hand under Derek's shirt to trace patterns over his tummy.  
“With this being about PDA, Scott is worse. Hands down,” Isaac mumbled, stretching before curling up more comfortably against Jackson.  
“We could very easily challenge that,” Stiles smirked, looking up at Derek with a mischievous glint to his eye.  
“Maybe later, Stiles. I'm too tired right now.”  
Stiles whined half-assedly but settled back against Derek with a small pout.  
“Don't worry, chief. We'll get 'em next time.”  
Stiles snorted quietly, trying to hold back a laugh, pressing his face in the curve of Derek's neck and kissing his skin softly. “Hm. I'm in love with an idiot.”  
“Takes one to know one,” Derek murmured, smiling at Stiles’ quiet giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I Tumbl](https://www.squishysterek.tumblr.com/) and so does my [lovely beta reader](https://www.sterekmarryme.tumblr.com/) ♥


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You'll always be safe with me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Canon rewrite! Because the TW writers are full of shit and I do not accept most of their ideas! As usual, my shit talking is not always the same opinion my beta reader may have!
> 
> Enjoy! Only trigger warning I can think of is a mention of fire. Slight homiphobia? I just said the Sheriff wasn't too happy but that's... It.

"You'll always be safe with me."  
Derek smiled small, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist a bit more securely.

Even when Scott had set Derek up to be framed for murder, Stiles always did his best to make sure Derek was safe in some capacity, be it from his murderous uncle or a reptilian monster. Twice, Derek was paralyzed by the kanima, and both times Stiles stayed at his side. (He didn't need to dwell on the fact that the second time Stiles didn't have too much of a say in the matter.)  
Earlier on in their friendship, Stiles would be the one to show up at the burnt-out shell of the Hale house and bring Derek a change of clothes and a week's worth of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and chips. He even brought a pillow and blanket after his first visit, lecturing Derek on his need to be a “tough” (he'd been able to feel the air quotes) Lone Ranger, but that he didn't need to sacrifice something as simple as a pillow and blanket. Stiles probably thought Derek was on the brink of homelessness. He felt bad for maintaining the ruse for a while, for the attention and the time he got to spend with Stiles. It was an accident when Stiles found out about the loft, the one Laura had bought before the fire. It was still in her name out of sheer laziness and reluctance to think about anything Beacon Hills related when they ran. Derek had taken it over since he'd been back.  
He'd been too in tune to his podcast, letting his earbuds block out any outside noise as he walked back to the building. He didn't know Stiles was behind him until something grabbed his shoulder.  
Stiles had been pissed off, for good reason, but quickly forgave Derek. “How can I be mad that you're taking better care of yourself? Not living surrounded by all of your bad memories and the death of your family. This place even looks nice…” Derek had zoned out for the rest of Stiles’ monologue, complimenting the place and Derek's taste in furniture and location. The next day Stiles still showed up with his batch of sandwiches, this time with a small gift box in hand, as well. He'd mumbled something about a house warming gift before ripping into Derek for letting him worry for so long and think he was leaving soon.  
Derek accepted the gift numbly before following Stiles to the kitchen to open it. It was a small wooden carving of a triskele, the edges smooth and the pattern in the wood entrancing.  
“Where did you get it?”  
“You know I don't sleep. I made it. Helps to have something to do,” Stiles shrugged, setting the pack of sandwiches in the fridge.  
“Why the food?”  
“You like them. You've had this place at your disposal for a while - it's lived in for you, I can already tell, even if you're going for that minimalist vibe - and yet you still eat my sandwiches religiously. It's probably a pack thing.”  
Stiles had let the word out easily, no nervous blip or unsteady heartbeat, just smiled softly at Derek before bumping their shoulders in a friendly way. He'd offered a small smile in return, and the look on Stiles’ face was priceless.  
After that had been a rougher time, Stiles being possessed by an evil spirit. Derek wished he'd been able to see it earlier, had acknowledged it earlier. He'd been too afraid to admit that he could feel he was losing Stiles, that something was wrong, and he'd never forgive himself for not being the one to point it out to the dumbasses Stiles surrounded himself with. Even so, even with an ancient, murderous being possessing Stiles, Derek never felt as if he was in any immediate danger around Stiles - until the thing separated from him and used a bastardized version of his Stiles to terrorize the pack.  
It wasn't until after that incident that Derek realized he'd referred to actual Stiles as _his_ Stiles. He could've said “actual,” “real,” or any other word, but had chosen “his.”  
He ran after that, right into a trap like the dumbass he was. Even after Kate cast the spell to take his power, standing in the rubble of his old family home as a child and not knowing what was happening - when Stiles showed up, even Derek as a child felt safe enough to follow and stay with him. He almost wished he'd stayed that young - they probably would have been able to be together a lot more easily in the beginning. (The Sheriff didn't enjoy that a) his son actually was not straight, and b) that they had a 5-year age gap. It was probably more that Derek had murderous tendencies and the Sheriff really only knew his family via Peter during the times he was being held, and because of that one time Derek was held on suspicion of murder.)  
Stiles had even held back from the others to make sure Derek was okay. The gentle touch, the way he looked at Derek - he'd known that if either of them made it out alive that Derek needed to leave. Stiles was getting too close, and it was only for his own good. Which is what he did once they finished - he left. He couldn't let Stiles be dragged down with him.  
It wasn't until a year later, when Derek was on the run and being framed, that he saw Stiles again. It was during a raid, Derek too far gone in flashbacks to be able to think properly with the smoke clouding his vision and thoughts. Stiles had shown up literally through a cloud of smoke, grabbing Derek by his shirt collar and yanking him toward the door. He'd hissed for him to keep his head down and just follow along, shouting something to another officer about another civilian in the building. They made it out past the line, Derek clinging to Stiles as clear air made it to his lungs.  
“It's okay, we're safe. The fire is back there and no one else is going to recognize you.”  
Stiles was probably going to say something else, then, but Derek only lifted his head and kissed him, clenching his fists in his shirt and pressing their bodies close. Stiles had been stiff at first before finally relaxing against him, holding Derek's waist.  
“I should slap you for leaving me instead of doing that a year ago.”  
Derek only pressed his face into Stiles’ neck, taking in shaky breaths as he clung to the younger man and whispered a broken apology. Stiles simply held Derek, rubbing his back soothingly and kissing his temple. “I forgive you, we'll discuss it later, when you're not riding the high of survival and bad memories. Let's get you cleaned up.”  
Stiles had taken Derek back to the FBI a couple of hours later. He bullshit a story about following a different lead and finding Derek on the other side of town. The director had listened calmly as Stiles let everyone know he believed that not only was Derek innocent, but he had sufficient proof to back it up. The officers detained Derek immediately, but allowed Stiles to present everything in his favor. It took about three days for them to verify it all before they released Derek. He made sure not to embrace Stiles, not to grab his hand or hug him too long; Derek simply shook his hand and let himself be led out. It was another couple of days before Stiles officially resigned from his internship, spouting bullshit about how he realized he couldn't run into burning buildings and shoot at people and possibly lock up the wrong man and that he had only wanted to help Derek before stepping down. His superiors let him go, reluctantly, and Stiles had shown up at Derek’s hotel room and shoved him against the shut door before kissing him.

That was a couple of years ago. They hadn't returned to Beacon Hills - they were currently in an old family home in Sweden, curled up on their couch and watching a rerun of Family Feud. Derek was situated between Stiles’ legs as they lay stretched across the couch, his face pressed in the curve of his neck. Stiles would laugh or call out answers of his own while Derek listened adoringly, pressing soft kisses to Stiles’ cheek for every answer he got right.  
An emergency alert for a serial murderer who was on the run flashed across the bottom of the screen and Stiles instinctively sat up a bit straighter and settled a hand on Derek's back, fingers splayed out and pressed into his skin just so.  
“I know you'll protect me,” Derek whispered in a lovingly teasing tone, kissing Stiles’ cheek.  
“You're always safe with me,” he'd replied without skipping a beat, turning to kiss Derek properly.  
Derek felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He quickly returned the kiss once his brain stopped trying to buffer, instead pressing Stiles down into the couch with the force of it. When they broke Derek growled softly, pressing his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck and scraping his teeth over the skin there.  
“I know, I'm always safe with you, too,” Stiles murmured in an affectionately teasing manner, carding his fingers through Derek's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Beta Reader!](https://www.sterekmarryme.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Me!](https://www.squishysterek.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some college AU. English major Stiles and Music Major Derek.  
> I will be taking a serious break from this piece to work on the Steter Reverse Bang, as well as a couple of other pieces. Hope y'all enjoy! ♥
> 
> -J.M.O.

Derek bent forwards over the back of the couch, cupping Stiles’ face with one hand before kissing his cheek. The younger man smiled and leaned into the touch, turning to face Derek.  
“You're leaving me already?”  
“We both know if I stay later that we aren't going to sleep. You'll mess up on your presentation tomorrow because you'll be so sleepy, and I'll mess up at my master class because my hands will be ahead of my tired brain. It's for the best.”  
“Wow,” Stiles giggled, leaning up to kiss Derek's cheek, “you really are tired. You just explained yourself with a lot of words.”  
Derek snorted and rolled his eyes good naturedly. “I don't know where you got it in your head that I don't talk. And why you won't let it go.”  
“It's because it frustrates you just a little, and you do a cute thing where your eyebrows scrunch and it scrunches your nose a little. It's really adorable.”  
“I guess I can handle being adorable,” Derek smiled, pulling Stiles in for a simple kiss. The younger man huffed in slight annoyance, maneuvering his body so he could wrap his arms around Derek's neck. He then pulled Derek over the couch and on top of him, laughing in delight at his ungraceful fall to the cushions.  
“I told you I have to go.”  
“But I wanna cuddle with you! Scott's out doing Good knows what and I want my mans here with me.”  
“I will stay if you don't call me that.”  
“But… you _are_ my mans! It's the word, the lingo, the speak!”  
“It's the you being an idiot,” Derek mumbled, standing up from where he was sprawled out across Stiles' lap. “If I'm staying, we're both getting ready for bed, now. I've watched you read through your presentation about 6 times already. It's fine and you'll do fine. If I'm released after I perform I'll even come and watch it.”  
“You know Argent doesn't like you sitting in on his classes.”  
“I'm not going to let my uncle's bad decisions dictate whether or not I'm a supportive boyfriend. He can kiss my ass.”  
“As I've heard, that's what he did to Peter, and we can see where that-” Stiles was cut off with a loud laugh as Derek glared down at him. “Sorry, sorry, okay. I will even stand by my amazingly supportive boyfriend if he says anything.”  
“Good. Now let's brush our teeth. Your breath reeks.”  
“You're the genius that got me onion rings to snack on.”  
“You asked for them. What was I going to say; no?”  
“Yeah. I would've been okay with it if you'd told me it meant we could make out before we brush our teeth.”  
“We can still make out after brushing them.”  
“Yeah, but Mr. Bedtime wouldn't let me.”  
“I guess we'll just have to see, then, won't we?”

**Author's Note:**

> [I Tumbl](https://www.squishysterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
